


Headaches

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angry Kissing, Awkward Crush, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: They were pratically wrestling, Eddie shouting about how obnoxious Richie was only for Richie to counteract it by telling Eddie he was adorable when he was angry. Beverly cheered Eddie on while Mike struggled to find a way to break them up. At Stans request Ben turned the music up.Stan relaxed against the tree, smiling to himself. "It is so obvious they like each other."Bill nodded in agreement. "Totally."





	Headaches

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based around reddie with slight stenbrough so yeah,,,,, im sorry if you clicked on this hoping for good stenbrough content, I only tagged it as that in case anyone wanted to avoid that ship

"My head hurts." Richie all but whined, leaning back against the tree. 

Summer was about to end and all of the losers were anything but excited to go back to school. For the most part, they spent their last free days in the Barrens, almost as a goodbye to the summer they had. The sun was beating down on them as they dried off. Beverly was flipping through magazines with Mike, their legs kicking behind them. Ben searched for a radio station that didn't completely suck and Bill clung to Stan. Eddie was leaning against the same tree, a few inches from Richie while he talked to Stan about something only Stan and him would care about.

"Eddie probably has medicine for that." Beverly muttered without tearing her eyes from the page she was reading. "Just ask him."

"Hes not going to," Mike chimed in with a smile. "He likes complaining. Its one of jis many hobbies."

"Shut it, farm boy. I hit my head on a rock-" 

"Rocks are at the bottom, Richie." Stan wrapped an arm around Bill as he looked at him. "Maybe try to keep your head above water next time."

"And miss out on all the fun? No way." Richie ran his fingers through his hair and pulled his glasses off. "When did it turn into bully the hurt kid anyway? I am injured. Leave me alone."

"W-we aren't bullying y-you." Bill laughed. "We a-are just m-making fun of you." 

"Yeah, and Henry makes fun of me too." Richie wiped his glasses off on his half dry shirt before sliding them back on. "Edward over here is being real quiet-"

"Its Eddie."

"He speaks!" 

"And he wishes you would shut up." Eddie glanced at him, smirking. "Do you want medicine?" 

"No. I don't have anything to chase it down with-"

"You're talking like you're drinking your problems away-" Ben interrupted, turning down the radio as some rock song began to play. 

"Who says I'm not, Benny?" Richie rubbed his temples and groaned. "But really, theres no water-"

"Theres a lake right there," Bev kicked Richies leg. "Go drink outta that."

"Hell no!" Richie exclaimed, shaking his head. "Do you know what kinda nasty stuff is in there-"

"Nothing is more nasty than you, Richie." Stan tilted his head to the side and smiled when Richies jaw dropped. That had always been their thing. Teasing each other. "Just man up and do it."

"No." Richie replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "I am going to suffer. No pain medication, we power through like men."

"H-how manly?" Bill teased. Since they had started dating Stans sass rubbed off on him. Richie wasn't sure if he should be proud at Stan or annoyed. 

"Really, Richie," Ben scooted towards him. "If you hit your head you probably need someone to look at it. What if you have a concussion?"

"Yeah, Ben has a point." Mike sat up. "One time I hit my head while fixing the barn and I was messed up for weeks. You need to go to a doctor or something. Or show your mom."

"The mom I'm showing ain't gonna be mine if you know what I mean," All too happily Richie elbowed Eddie, a huge grin on his face. All Richie got in reply was a groan. "Someones grumpy."

"Richie-" 

"Whats wrong?" Richie asked, tilting his head to the side. "Did you hit your head, too-"

"Not everyone is as careless as you are." Beverly mumbled under her breath. It wasn't very quiet, though. "Just leave him alone. I'm sure you whining isn't gonna cheer him up."

"But I know what will." Richie served a devilish grin.

Without missing a beat Eddie groaned. "Not the voices, Richie, anything but the voices-"

"Too late, Edward," Richie said in a painful british accent. Eddie was sure it made his ears bleed. "Pip pip cheerio, governor-"

"What does that even mean?" Eddie groaned.

The others watched and whispered between themselves like it was a joke, like Eddie wasn't being held hostage and forced to listen to Richies shitty accents. Beverly was the one laughing the most, which explained a lot. Her sense of humor alinged with Richies to a T. Stan and Bill were in their own world like always while Mike and Ben talked about how unrealistic Richies accent was. Beverly told them it didn't matter, it was funny no matter what. Ben disagreed. 

"Doctor, K, can you take a look at me?" Richie climbed in front of him, straddling Eddies lower legs. He pushed his bangs up and pointed to a small gash on his forehead that had dried blood and torn up skin surroinding it. "It hurts."

"No shit." Eddie shoved Richie away with his foot. "You need to clean that thing-"

"Whats my prescription?"

"To shut up." What was up with Eddie today? "Please and thanks."

"Doctors," Richie rested his elbow on Eddies shoulder, smirking lazily. "Can't live with them, can't live without them." He pulled away from Eddie and laid down on the ground, resting his head in Eddies lap. "There," he sighed, "that should help."

"And how does that help?" Beverly asked. Her voice was laced with a teasing tone. 

"It just does, Beverly." He turned his head and looked at her. "Its science-"

"And what do you know about-" 

"I know everything about it." Richie interrupted her. "Last time I checked, I got an A and you got... an A-." 

"Don't remind me." She groaned, tugging her fingers through her hair. 

"I doubt that will help." Eddie said from above him. "My legs are thin, it will be extremely uncomfortable to say the least-"

"I'll suffer then." Richie smiled. "And its comfortable, you're getting some meat on your bones-" Richie pinched his arm, prompting Eddie to slap him in the face. "Besides," Richie relaxed against him. "I get to look at you and that's worth any amount of discomfort."

Eddie blushed a bright pink color but it was obvious he was trying to hide it. "Leave me alone. I'm trying to listen to music-"

"Fine," Richie shrugged. "I'll just admire you silently."

"Sounds impossible." Mike mumbled with a laugh.

Eddie was still pink and Richie sure as hell wasn't going to miss an opportunity to point it out. He reached out and pinched Eddies cheek, rambling about how cute he was despite Eddies loud and almost violent protests. 

"You're so cute, Eds." Richie grinned while Eddie slapped at his arms. 

They were pratically wrestling, Eddie shouting about how obnoxious Richie was only for Richie to counteract it by telling Eddie he was adorable when he was angry. Beverly cheered Eddie on while Mike struggled to find a way to break them up. At Stans request Ben turned the music up.

Stan relaxed against the tree, smiling to himself. "It is so obvious they like each other."

Bill nodded in agreement. "Totally."

"You will never shut me up, Eds!" Richie shouted as Eddie pinned him down to thr forest floor. "Its impossible!"

"Wanna bet?" Eddie panted above him. He pushed Richies wrists further into the dirt. "Shut up!" Eddie shouted as a new string of compliments fell from Richies lips.

Richie locked eyes with Eddie and smirked. "Make me."

Angrily, Eddie slammed his lips into Richies, kissing him as hard as he could. Richies glasses dug into his face but he kissed back nonetheless. Eddie pulled his hands away from Richies wrists and sat up, climbing off of him. He walked back over to his spot underneath the tree, leaving Richie laying flat on the ground, confused and panting.

"What was that for?" Richie asked, sitting up. He dusted his clothes off and rested back on his heels. 

"To shut you up." Eddie mumbled, unzipping his fanny pack and pulling out some chapstick. 

"Who said romance was dead?" Beverly laughed.


End file.
